


Le Cœur Ouvert À L'Inconnu

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: (the heart open to the unknown)They were in Paris for the week, a welcome break from London when neither of them wanted to see his family over Christmas.





	Le Cœur Ouvert À L'Inconnu

Baz adjusted his scarf, cheeks red from the cold (he's eating well these days, there's enough blood in London to keep him going for centuries). They were in Paris for the week, a welcome break from London when neither of them wanted to see his family over Christmas. It's colder than either of them expected, Baz's fingers intertwined with Simon's are a little shaky, he's never been one for crowds, even in London. 

Simon loves the Louvre more than Baz thought he would (guess he wasn't joking about changing his major for the third time), even taking one of the cheesy photos in front of the pyramid. "Damn Snow, tourist much?" Baz asked, taking the picture quickly. 

It was late by the time they left, opting for the overpriced museum cafe instead of trying to find somewhere else to eat. "Tu es content maintenant?" Baz asks softly, nudging Simon with his shoulder as they begin the slow, snowy walk back to the hotel.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "In English, s'il vous plait?" 

"Happy now, Simon?" Baz rolled his eyes right back.

"Oui."


End file.
